Una razón para ser feliz
by Nina West Rutter
Summary: Cuando sientas que tu mundo se desmorona lentamente recuerda que siempre hay una razón para ser feliz... y esa razón puedes encontrarla en algo o... en alguien. (JackxLectora)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

¿Cómo han estado?

Bien, aquí traigo mi primer fic de

"El origen de los guardianes" (JackxLectora)

¡Dejen sus reviews si es que les ha gustado!

***Antes de leer: Donde encuentres esto: _quiere decir que ahí debes introducir tu nombre.***

**Una razón para ser feliz**

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones.**

Abres tus ojos aterrorizada, tarde o temprano el hielo en el que estás parada se romperá, caerás al lago y… morirás, una lágrima corre por tu mejilla y muchos pensamientos empiezan a invadir tu mente, intentas moverte pero los patines sólo hacen que el hielo cruja más, estás sola, Jamie fue a pedir ayuda a sus amigos, no puedes creer que en tu primer día de vacaciones vas a morir… ni siquiera verás la Navidad.

-De todas formas no le importo a nadie… así que ninguna persona va a extrañarme.-El hielo vuelve a crujir, empiezas a recordar los momentos más felices que has tenido en toda tu vida y esbozas una sonrisa. -Morir no es tan malo. -Dices en voz alta al recordar la muerte de tus padres.-Después de todo volveremos a estar juntos y haremos una hermosa familia. -Una grieta profunda aparece en el hielo, cierras tus ojos y lanzas un grito al sentir que el hielo por fin se ha roto, notas algo extraño, puedes respirar, abres los ojos como platos y te das cuenta que alguien te sostiene de la cintura y… ¿Están flotando?

-Tranquila, no voy a soltarte ¿De acuerdo? - Ambos empiezan a descender hasta que llegan al helado piso cubierto de nieve, te suelta y te giras rápidamente hacia la persona que te ha salvado, te encuentras con un chico vestido con una sudadera azul y pantalón café, cabello blanco y unos hermosos ojos azules.- ¿Puedes verme? -Pregunta con curiosidad y asombro.

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso piensas que estoy ciega o algo por el estilo?

-No, no es eso, es solo que, esto es muy extraño, ¡Puedes verme y escucharme!- Tu retrocedes al ver que el muchacho aparentemente "lunático" empieza a saltar de alegría y remplazas rápidamente esos patines por tus tennis.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Jack Frost -Una risa burlona sale de tu boca.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy el Conejo de Pascua.-Sueltas una carcajada y el albino te dedica una sonrisa.

-Imposible, Bunnymund es el Conejo de Pascuas así que no puedes ser tú.-Lo miras confundida.

-No, tú no puedes ser Jack Frost, debo estarme volviendo loca o algo parecido.

-No estás loca, enserio soy Jack Frost.

-Pruébalo.

-Ya te lo he probado, te salvé de caer en el lago y ahogarte.

-Eso no cuenta, pudiste… no lo sé… pudiste saltar muy alto. -¿Enserio? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió decir? ¿Saltar muy alto? Eso no tiene sentido.

-De acuerdo, De acuerdo, ¿Quieres ver que en verdad soy Jack Frost? ¡Pues ahora lo verás!- Él toma un palo muy raro y entonces crea una brisa con él, lanza un soplido al viento y… millones de copos de nieve empiezan a caer sobre la ciudad.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad eres Jack Frost! Siento mucho no haberte creído cuando me lo dijiste, pero es que yo siempre he creído en ti y en algunos otros seres mágicos, pero … muchas personas me han dicho "El hada de los dientes no existe" "El espíritu del invierno es ficticio" "Santa Claus no vendrá así que no tengas muchas ilusiones de que te dejará un regalo" "¿Enserio crees que Sandman es el creador de los sueños ¡Es hora de que mires la realidad!" "¿Buscando huevos de Pascua? ¡Entiende, ese conejo no existe!" y… algunas otras cosas.-Ibas a seguir hablando pero entonces un par de turistas se te quedan mirando raro y luego se te acercan.

-¿Señorita se siente bien? ¿La llevamos a un hospital? ¡Este frío debe estarle haciendo daño!

-No es eso.-Dice la esposa del señor que está haciéndote preguntas acerca de tu salud. -¡Esta demente! ¡Debemos llevarla a un psiquiátrico!

-¿Disculpe?-Jack te mira divertido y luego se acerca a ti mientras la pareja sigue discutiendo acerca de tu "enfermedad", ustedes empiezan a alejarse, los señores están tan distraídos peleando que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta el momento en que te fuiste de ahí.-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No es gracioso! ¡Esas personas pensaron que yo era una enferma mental que probablemente escapo del manicomio!

-Sí, se me olvido decirte que solo las personas que creen en mí pueden verme, generalmente son niños por eso se me hizo bastante raro que tú puedas verme, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19… a mí también se me olvido decirte algo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ¡Gracias por salvarme!-Lo abrazas, él te corresponde el abrazo y por primera vez en tu vida vuelves a sentirte querida, algo que desde que murieron tus padres nunca habías sentido con otra persona que no fuera Jamie, tu vecino de 8 años que prácticamente es como tú única familia, una lagrima resbala por tu mejilla, no te extraña llorar en el hombro del albino , en realidad… es bastante normal, hoy es 22 de diciembre por la noche, faltan dos días para vísperas de Navidad, la época más triste del año para ti… te recuerda a ese 19 de diciembre cuando tus padres murieron a causo de ese terrible accidente aéreo, fue hace 5 años… que se dicen fáciles pero en verdad no lo han sido para nada, todas las Navidades a partir de ese trágico día las has pasado sola en tu casa, a veces Jamie te invita a la cena que su mamá realiza, otras veces él se va de viaje y tú te encierras en tu casa a llorar o ver películas de terror para distraerte un rato, no te gusta ir al baile decembrino porque todos los estudiantes bailan y ríen sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ellos son felices y tu… no, porque prefieres hundirte en un mar de tristeza en lugar de tratar de divertirte.

-¡Tranquila! No llores, todo está bien.- Él pone su rostro cerca del tuyo, sientes su aliento frio y mentolado golpear tu rostro suavemente.-Tranquila.-Pasan algunos segundos y por fin logras tranquilizarte.

-Lo siento, yo… yo, lo siento tanto.

-Descuida, no hay problema, es bueno llorar y desahogarse… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-_.

-_ Es un nombre muy lindo, pero tú eres hermosa-Tus mejillas se tiñen rápidamente de un color rojo carmesí al escuchar ese comentario, esbozas una sonrisa y te quedas mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos azules por un rato, miras al piso al sentir algo extraño que recorre tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que habían estado dormidas durante todo este tiempo, empiezan a despertar.

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores!**

**¿Les ha gustado este capítulo?**

**¡Por favor, déjenme sus reviews si es que les ha gustado!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**¡Cuidense!**

**Atte: Nina West Rutter**


	2. Conociendo a los guardianes

¡Hola mis lectores!

Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes

Pero aquí está el segundo capítulo de:

Una razón para ser feliz

¡Espero que les guste!

*Dejen sus reviews*

**Capítulo 2:**

**Conociendo a los Guardianes**

-Gracias.-El tenue rubor que se encuentra en tus mejillas va desapareciendo poco a poco.-Tengo que volver a mi casa, nos vemos luego.-Sonríes y empiezas a caminar, sientes una fría brisa y volteas, Jack se acerca a ti.

-¿Vives lejos?

-No, mi casa está a dos cuadras, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Frost se pone delante de ti y con un rápido movimiento te sube a su espalda.

-¿Oye qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Bájame Ahora mismo! ¡Por favor!

-Sólo sostente y… disfruta el viaje-Tu lo abrazas y ambos se elevan, cierras tus ojos, estás temblando, sientes que el viento golpea tu rostro suavemente, abres tus ojos y te das cuenta que el paisaje que te rodea es realmente hermoso, la luna despide al sol, las estrellas empiezan a brillar y las luces de la ciudad se ven asombrosas. Finalmente llegan a tu casa, bajas temblorosa e insertas la llave en la cerradura.- Entra.-El asiente con la cabeza.-Esta es mi casa.-Señalas el interior después de haber cerrado la puerta y el la inspecciona confundido.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿De qué hablas?

-El árbol de navidad, las esferas, las luces de colores y todas las decoraciones navideñas ¿Dónde están?

Bueno… yo no decoro mi casa.

-Eso es un grave problema… que podremos solucionar.-El camina hasta el comedor, delante de este hay una puerta donde tienes todos tus utensilios de cocina.-Bien, mañana iré con Norte a conseguir el árbol y… algunas cosas más.

-¿Norte?

-Sí, aquí lo conocen como Santa Claus, es una larga historia… luego te la contaré,

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

-Si, por favor.-Él va hacia el comedor donde está la mesa, se sienta en una silla y espera pacientemente hasta que regresas, le das la taza y tú sostienes la tuya mientras te sientas delante de él.

-¡Esta delicioso!-Tu sonríes y él te mira a tus hermosos ojos _ (tu color).

-¿Quieres ver una película?-Preguntas intentando disimular todas las reacciones que provoca en tu cuerpo cuando fija sus ojos azules en ti.

-Sí, claro, ¿Una de terror?

-Son mis preferidas.-Ustedes caminan hasta la sala principal, tu apagas la luz y se sientan en el sofá, la película empieza, a pesar de verla cientos de veces seguías sintiendo un poco de miedo, era demasiado sangrienta, y el albino pudo percibirlo, pasa su brazo por encima de tus hombros, y por algún motivo tu corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, transcurren los minutos y te acurrucas cerca de él, tus ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente, después de todo había sido un día demasiado largo y te sentías cansada, él te toma entre sus brazos, se dirige a tu habitación y te deposita en la cama cubriéndote con las sabanas.

-Gracias.- Respiras con dificultad al sentir tu rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, él se aleja, agradeces que este oscuro, sino hubiera visto el leve rubor que se hacía presente en tus mejillas.

-Debo irme… procura descansar.-El está a punto de dirigirse a la planta baja.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, me agradaría tener compañía.

-Trata de dormir, volveré mañana, tengo que ir a ver a los guardianes, en la época decembrina están muy ocupados.

-De acuerdo… cuídate.-Cierra la puerta de tu habitación después de salir y escuchas sus pasos en las escaleras al igual que el sonido de la puerta de abajo al cerrarse, él se ha ido, te levantas de tu cama, vuelves a sentirte sola, el silencio inunda tu habitación y empiezas a llorar, tu familia te hace mucha falta, tratas de disimularlo porque sabes que no puedes ir llorando a todos los lugares en donde te presentas, entras a la ducha haciendo que tus lagrimas se mezclen con las gotas de agua, sales y te pones tu pijama, te acuestas en la cama, tus ojos te arden un poco, todos los recuerdos te causan nostalgia y eso hace que vuelvas a llorar de nuevo, finalmente, caes en un profundo sueño.

Despiertas, son las 8:10 de la mañana, esta nublado, te levantas y te miras en el espejo del tocador, todavía hay restos de las lágrimas de la noche anterior, te diriges al baño a lavarte la cara, cepillar tus dientes y cambiarte de ropa, bajas a la primera planta y preparas un licuado en la cocina, estabas a punto de darle un trago cuando tocan a tu puerta, la abres y miras al espíritu del invierno, lo saludas y el entra a tu casa, quedaba otro poco de licuado y lo sirves en otro vaso se lo entregas y ambos lo toman, tu lavas los vasos, cepillas tus dientes y se escucha un ruido en el garaje.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Vuelve a escucharse y sales de la casa junto con el ojiazul, abres el garaje, no hay nada, estaban por salir pero sientes que el piso se sacude, Jack se pone delante de ti y entonces se forma un hoyo, él iba a asomarse pero sale algo bastante grande.

-¡Una rata gigante!-Gritas asustada y abrazando al albino.

-No, no es una rata, ¡Tranquila!, es un canguro.

-¡YO NO SOY UN CANGURO!

-Si lo eres.

-Cierra la boca, cubo de hielo.-Tú los miras confundida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Norte tiene algo para ti, ahora… entra al saco.

-De acuerdo, ven _ ¡Vamos al polo norte!-Él te toma de la mano rápidamente y te jala en el saco, sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago, el saco se abre, Jack sale primero y luego te ayuda salir de ahí.

-¡Frost! ¡Qué bueno que has venido! ¿Cómo has estado?-El señor con barba blanca voltea y entonces te mira a ti, estaba a punto de decirte algo cuando llega una hada hablando rápidamente, seguida de un hombrecillo de arena que te saludó amistosamente con su mano, tu sonreíste.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?- Te ruborizas ligeramente al igual que Jack al oír esa pegunta.

-Es mi amiga Norte.-Entonces lo interrumpe la hermosa hada.

-No tienes que mentirnos si es tu novia, es muy adorable, ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?

-_.

-Ese es un hermoso nombre, déjame presentarme yo soy Tooth, el hada de los dientes, él es Sandman, Norte, Bunnymund y ya conoces a tu novio… Jack Frost.

-Es mi amigo… Tooth.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Por qué no vas con Norte a la fábrica de juguetes?

-¡Ven vamos _!-Tú sigues al señor de aparentemente unos… ¿60 años? Y entras al taller mientras el ojiazul se queda platicando con Tooth, todo es hermoso, con diferentes tamaños, colores, texturas y formas, exploras el lugar mirando cuidadosamente cada artefacto que hay.

-Frost, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente…-Ella lo mira seriamente al igual que Sandman.-¿Estás enamorado de _? –El albino siente como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho, un hormigueo recorre su cuerpo, esa nueva sensación se llama… ¿AMOR?

**¡MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS!**

**Son muy gratificantes para mi, también quiero agradecerles por agregarme a autor favorito, historia favorita, mis followers… ¡a todos!**

***Respuestas a reviews***

** : Lamento no haber actualizado antes ¡Lo siento! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, ¡Gracias por dejar tu review! Estaré feliz si me mandas algunos más ¿De acuerdo? Bonito día/tarde/noche.**

**Sheblunar: ¡Hola!, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes , ustedes saben, la escuela y todo lo demás… pero no se preocupen ya vienen vacaciones y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

** :¿Cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu valioso review ¡Gracias! Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Ikari Minamino: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bien que tengas dos cuentas! ¡Yey! ¡Genial! ¡Me alegra enormemente que seas mi hermosa fan! ¡Gracias! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¿Y bien?**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si es así, déjenme un review y yo se los contesto con mucho gusto.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Atte:Nina West Rutter**


	3. Preparando todo para Navidad

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

¿Cómo han estado?

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de

Una razón para ser feliz

Dejen sus reviews.

Una razón para ser feliz

**Capítulo 3**

**Preparando todo para Navidad**

El albino empieza a sentirse nervioso con la mirada de Tooth y Sandman sobre él, estaba a punto de contestar tal vez con un… ¿Si? Que sería posiblemente la respuesta más acertada para esa pregunta… pero entonces sales con Norte de la fábrica de juguetes, salvando a Jack de ese momento tan incómodo.

-Deberíamos ir a tu casa _, Bunnymund se ha adelantado a llevar el pino con algunas esferas y dulces, sólo falta ir al centro comercial.

-De acuerdo Jack, ¡Adiós!-Te despides de todos los guardianes y escuchas que Tooth llama a Jack, no le das mucha importancia y sigues platicando con Norte acerca de su trineo y sus renos lejos de ellos.

-Jack, escúchame, no respondas la pregunta ahora, toma.-El hada de los dientes extiende su mano y deposita en la suya un detallado collar, la mitad de un copo de nieve.- Quién tenga la otra mitad del copo de nieve será la persona "ideal" para ti… por así decirlo, la luna lo ha creado, esta mañana nos lo dio a través de señales, aun no sabemos la reacción que pueda ocurrir al juntar las dos piezas pero supongo que será algo… Mágico, ahora vete, ve con ella, después de todo estarán ocupados preparando la cena para mañana.-El sonríe y sale corriendo hacia dónde estás, subes a su espalda y se elevan, esta vez… te sientes más tranquila y en lugar de cerrar tus ojos, los abres disfrutando cada segundo del viaje, hasta que por fin llegan, abriste tu garaje y te diste cuenta de que el árbol ya estaba ahí, con ayuda de Jack lograste meterlo a tu casa junto con los adornos, lo acomodaron en la sala, subiste corriendo las escaleras hasta tu cuarto y sacaste de una caja una serie de luces navideñas, sólo que al parecer nadie te ha dicho antes que es muy peligroso correr en las escaleras, te tropezaste envolviéndote con las luces, estabas apunto de estamparte contra el suelo… pero Jack lo impidió sujetándote fuertemente de la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-No, estoy bien, ¡Gracias Jack!-Él te libero de su agarre retrocediendo lentamente.- Ya encontré las luces, solo las utilice una vez cuando tenía… aproximadamente 13 o 14 años, antes de que murieran mis padres, supongo que todavía sirven.- Caminaste y enchufaste las luces para comprobar si estaban en buen estado.-Sí, están en excelentes condiciones.- Con ayuda de Jack envolviste las pequeñas lucecillas alrededor del árbol de navidad, después de que el ojiazul le agregara escarcha, empezaste a colocar las esferas de color blanco y azul, al final, quedo hermoso, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ya eran las 7:00 pm hasta que el reloj les recordó la hora.

-Vaya, es un poco tarde, tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco.-Bosteza y se acuesta en el sillón.

-No, ahora debemos ir al supermercado, empezaremos a preparar la cena hoy mismo.

-No quiero ir al supermercado, ¿Qué te parece si vas tu y yo me quedo a leer un libro o algo así?

-Te recuerdo que adornar la casa y preparar la cena fue tu idea, ¡ahora vámonos!-Jalaste del brazo a Jack, ambos salieron por la puerta, después la cerraron y empezaron a caminar platicando sobre su enemistad con Bunnymund hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-De acuerdo, ¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?

-Si, a veces lo comíamos con Norte en la Navidad, pero sólo cuando no estaba muy ocupado con los regalos.

-Está bien, empecemos a comprar los ingredientes, necesitamos mantequilla, azúcar, 4 huevos, harina, cocoa, bicarbonato, polvo para hornear, leche, sal… y vainilla.-Ustedes empezaron a buscarlos por todo el lugar hasta que los encontraron todos.-Bien, solo faltan los ingredientes para el platillo principal, esto es sólo el postre.

-Tooth me dijo que iba a preparar el platillo para nosotros, al parecer será pollo adobado con ensalada de manzana, vayamos a casa para preparar el pastel.-Se marcharon de ahí rumbo a tu casa, al llegar sacaste todos los productos que habías comprado, con ayuda de Frost empezaron a mezclarlos, revolverlos y batirlos, ya que tienen la mezcla, la meten al horno y esperan 20 minutos, teniendo buena compañía los minutos pasaron rápidamente, ya que no tardó mucho en que el horno les informara que el pastel estaba listo, esperaron a que se enfriara y lo metieron al refrigerador, finalmente descansaron a las 10:00.

-Estoy agotado.-Dijo el albino bostezando y sentándose en el sillón, tú te sentaste al lado de él, todo estaba siendo bastante tranquilo hasta que tu corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al sentir su cabeza encima de tu hombro.-Jack, despierta. -El reacciono al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?, tengo mucho sueño, lo siento, debería volver con los guardianes.

-Quédate.-Susurraste en su oído haciendo que un pequeño rubor invadiera sus mejillas, estaba un poco oscuro así que no te diste cuenta de su reacción, es realmente increíble todas las sensaciones que puedes desatar dentro de él.

-D-De acuerdo.-Ambos subieron, tú te acostaste en el lado derecho de la cama dándole la espada al espíritu del invierno, y el en el lado izquierdo, preparándose para enfrentar otro grandioso día, el la pasaba bastante bien cuando se encontraba contigo, y tu disfrutabas esa compañía, amabas tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti, sobretodo en estas fechas tan dolorosas de todo el año, enfrentar diciembre no es nada fácil cuando has perdido a tus padres y sientes que tu mundo colapsara en cualquier momento, pero con Jack… es… diferente, él te hace sentir feliz, pero también te hace sentir extraños sentimientos, cuando te mira, cuando te toma de la mano, cuando sonríe …o con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado, sólo hay una respuesta para todas estas reacciones, ¡Estás enamorada de Jack Frost!

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de Una razón para ser feliz, si les ha gustado el fic, por favor déjenme sus hermosos reviews, agradezco a todas mis hermosas lectoras por seguir el fic ¡Muchas Gracias!, por cierto, estoy pensando hacer un… ¡Especial de Navidad! ¿Qué les parece esta idea?**

***Respuesta a reviews***

** Lectora. Rara: ¡Gracias por dejar tu review!, que bien que te hayan gustado los primeros capítulos, espero que el tercero y los que siguen sean también de tu agrado.**

**Sheblunar:¡Gracias por tu comprensión!, Afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones decembrinas y podre actualizar más rápido.**

**Ennelyn Bennet: Bien, ya continué, traté de actualizar lo más rápido que pude, Ennelyn intento aventarme de un precipicio, así que … aquí está el capítulo, espero haya sido de tu agrado. **

**Ikari Minamino: ¡Hola hermosa! Oh… entonces tus dos cuentas fue un error, de acuerdo, totalmente comprensible, por cierto ¿Qué planeas hacer con el hermoso de Jack Frost que te andas desviando de temas?, de acuerdo, ¡Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu review, espero que te hayan gustado los 3 primeros capítulos y todos los que siguen, eso lo deseo para ti hermosa y para todos mis lectores que siguen esta y todas mis historias!**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	4. 24 de Diciembre

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

¿Cómo han estado?

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de

Una razón para ser feliz

¡Felices fiestas!

*Dejen sus reviews*

**Una razón para ser feliz**

**Capítulo 4**

**24 de diciembre**

Despiertas al sentir que una fría brisa entra por tu ventana, ibas a levantarte pero entonces te diste cuenta que el te está abrazando y tu cabeza descansa en su pecho, te sorprendes ante esa acción y retiras sus manos ingeniándotelas para salir de la cama sin despertarlo, lo lograste, lentamente deslizas tus pies en las pantuflas, caminas hacia tu ropero, sacas un pantalón de mezclilla , una bonita blusa roja rayada con un corazón en medio, ropa interior y te diriges al baño cerrando la puerta delicadamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Abres la regadera sintiendo como las diminutas gotas de agua refrescan tu cuerpo, causando que tengas frío, pero sólo a ti se te ocurre darte un baño con agua helada en un día nevado, te pones la ropa y te miras en el espejo sonriéndote a ti misma después de cepillar tus dientes, acomodas tu cabello y sales del baño dirigiéndote nuevamente a tu recamara.

-¿Jack?-Nadie responde.-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es posible que el desaparezca en tan pocos minutos?-Abres el closet y te das cuenta de que Tooth está ahí dentro, asustada de encontrar a alguien en ese lugar retrocedes y luego tranquilizas poco a poco tu respiración.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Jack… el… le dije que se fuera con Norte porque tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas… ¿Ya sabes que ropa usar para la cena de esta noche?

-Estaba pensando en usar un pantalón negro con una blusa…-Ella te interrumpe.

-¡Yo te confeccioné un vestido! ¡Por favor acéptalo!- Tooth saca el hermoso vestido azul adornado con pequeños copos de nieve.- ¡Míralo! ¡Es realmente precioso! ¡Jack me ayudo a hacerlo y eso lo vuelve mucho más especial!

-Muchísimas gracias Tooth.-La abrazas y entonces escuchas un pequeño grito. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada… absolutamente nada.- Bajas las escaleras, sales de tu casa y abres el garaje seguida del hada.-No ¡Por favor! No abras la puerta.-Desobedeces y la abres.

-¿Jack? ¡Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Norte.

-Tooth me encerró en el garaje.-Tú la miras sorprendida.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?

-¡Miren la hora! Bunnymund me necesita, suerte con la cena, ¡Casi lo olvido! Los zapatos están bajo tu cama, el pollo adobado en el refrigerador y también les traje ensalada de manzana.-Sale volando rápidamente.

-¿Bajo mi cama? ¿Acaso ella ha entrado más de una vez a mi casa mientras duermo?

-Posiblemente _, ya tenemos todo listo para la cena, sólo nos falta esperar ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos?

-De acuerdo, ¿Te gustan los emparedados de jamón?

-"Me gustas más tu"-Pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego eliminar momentáneamente esa idea.-Si, me gustan los emparedados.-Ustedes desayunaron, el día se pasó rápido, miraron una película de terror acompañada de unas deliciosas palomitas de maíz con un poco de mantequilla, él se ha ido a alistar para la cena y tu sientes un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

Te diriges al baño a darte otra ducha pero esta vez con agua tibia, entras a tu cuarto a ponerte ropa interior para luego deslizar el detallado vestido sobre tu piel, buscas debajo de la cama y encuentras los zapatos, transparentes y con un copo de nieve, metes tus pies y te das cuenta que son de hielo, no se deshacen porque el día no esta para nada caluroso, sonríes y caminas hasta el espejo, te ves realmente hermosa, vas hasta tu tocador y empiezas a pintar tus labios de un rosa tenue, tomas las sombras azules con un poco de plateado para decorar elegantemente tus párpados y te pones el collar que tu madre te había regalado, bajas las escaleras hasta el comedor, pones vasos, platos, cucharas, vino sin alcohol, después de calentar el pollo que ahora se ve delicioso ahí servido en tu mesa aunque el pollo no debe de sentirse muy feliz que digamos por estar ahí, la ensalada de manzana se ve estupenda, volteas ,te das cuenta de que hay algo colgado en el techo y una nota tirada en el suelo justo debajo del objeto misterioso.

-Lamento mucho entrar a tu casa sin tu permiso, esta cosa que está allá arriba, esa plantita se llama Muérdago es muy especial en estas fechas, si dos personas se encuentran debajo de el están obligados a besarse, Jack conoce estas reglas así que si ustedes se encuentran en esa posición deberán besarse ¡Qué divertido! ¡Muchísima suerte! –Tooth lo había escrito y no es que fueras adivina o algo así sino que traía una muela dibujada atrás, sonreíste y entonces el timbre sonó, Jack ha llegado ¿Tan tarde es? Sí, así es, son las 9:00 y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, corres a la puerta y la abres.

-¡Jack!-Miras al albino y te das cuenta de que se ve muy apuesto, con ese traje azul con blanco que hace juego con sus hermosos ojos, zapatos negros y una corbata azul marino, Demasiado Atractivo.-Por favor pasa.

-Te traje un regalo.

-No debiste haberte molestado.

-No es una molestia.-Te dio el pequeño conejo tallado en hielo, una escultura muy bella.

-Norte me ayudo a hacerla.

-¡Por favor entra Jack! ¡Yo también te tengo un regalo! –Entran, cierras la puerta y le muestras el pequeño copo de nieve tallado en madera y pintado de plateado, si no pesara tanto probablemente sería demasiado parecido a uno real.- ¿Te gusta el obsequio?

-No.-Al oír esta palabra sientes como si tu oxigeno no pudiera entrar a tus pulmones.-No me gusta.

-Pensé que podría gustarte. –Quieres tirarte al piso y empezar a llorar.

-¡Me encanta!-Él te abraza mientras tu sonríes y lanzas un suspiro de alivio, y entonces miras que un boomerang entra misteriosamente pegándole a tu estéreo, inmediatamente empieza a sonar una canción lenta.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?-Dice Jack extendiéndote la mano, tu sonríes y la aceptas, ambos empiezan a bailar hasta que acaba la dulce melodía , el espíritu del invierno mira al techo y luego lo señala para que tú lo mires también, al hacer esto te das cuenta de que están bajo el muérdago, te pones nerviosa.

-Estamos debajo del muérdago así que… -Él se inclina hacia ti.

-"Bésame Jack, Sólo hazlo"-Pensabas una y otra vez mientras el albino cortaba la distancia entre ustedes dos hasta que…

**¡Queridos lectores!**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**¡Felices fiestas a todos ustedes!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

***Respuesta a reviews***

**Sheblunar: ¡Hola! ¡Felices fiestas! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado la idea de los collares, ¡Pásala bien! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**IkariMinamino: ¡Hola Ikari! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Me guardas un pedacito de rosca de reyes, no te lo comas todo! ¡Muchos besos, si quieres más me avisas!**

**Adriana: ¡Hola Adriana! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Ya voy a entrar de nuevo a la escuela, y no podré actualizar tan rápido, pero tratare de actualizar cada viernes o cada sábado ¿De acuerdo? Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Atte: Nina West Rutter.**


End file.
